A Round Of Truth Or Dare
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: The Vocaloids are bored and decides to play a round of truth or dare. Luka is secretly looking on Miku and when Gakupo and Kaito dares her to kiss the tealette she wants to refuse but ends up doing it anyway. how will she react? YURI, a old story I wrote on my phone. it might not be the greatest but hope you enjoy it.


Having the most boring day of their lives the vocaloids gathered in a room to try and come up with something to do. One of them was sitting a bit to the side. Mostly because she didn't want to be seen secretly looking at a certain tealette.

"I know! Why don't we play truth or dare?" A short blond suggested and the other stars didn't dislike the idea so they all sat down all over the room.

"Alright I'll start." Meiko said and looked over the room. "Kaito, truth or dare?" He smiled and waved.

"Dare." Meiko thought for a little while before grinning and whispered something into his ear. He blushed lightly but then went up to Miku, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. The tealette blushed but then just watched him go back to his seat. Blue eyes looked away.

"A-Alright, I choose Gakupo, truth or dare?" The lilac haired boy smiled.

"Dare, what else?" Kaito whispered his dare and be grinned. He went up to Luka who knew exactly what he was thinking but only turned her head. However that exposed her cheek to him so he kissed that and a slight frown appeared on the pinkette's face.

"I know but it was my dare. And that was quite the dare." She gave Kaito a cold look and he only smiled nervously. He didn't know another set of eyes were also looking at him.

"But I'm gonna ask you Luka. Truth or dare?" She shrugged.

"Dare I guess." Both Gakupo and Kaito grinned and both went up to her and told her. A huge blush became visible on her cheeks. "I-I can't do that you retards!" The two smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Come on Luka, we know you want to." Though that did t make it better. "You to scared? Come on~ you're no fun." But still she didn't move. "Luka?" Their teasing was u bearable. She finally got up and walked across the room and sat down beside Miku.

Though she didn't do more then put her knees to her chin and tried to hide her blush. Miku looked curiously on her.

"Well.. Since Luka doesn't dare I guess I'll take someone else-" though he cut himself off when a strange scene accrued on the other side of the room.

Miku was just about to turn to him again when Luka looked up at her and leaned forward, making the little space between them disappear by connecting their lips. Teal eyes were staring and so was everyone else in the room.

Pulling away blue averted from teal and looked to the side afraid to see the other's expression. She knew she loved her but kissing her in front of the others which was her dare wasn't that going over the line? Luka hadn't even confessed yet.

A weird silence followed but Miku got up and walked to Kaito. She said something to him that made him look quite surprised.

"Ehm.. Alright Miku's turn, she chooses dare." He whispered her dare and she only nodded shortly. Luka didn't really care. It was probably a dare for her to kiss him or something. Just to rub it in. But she didn't notice Miku walking up to her and tap her on the shoulder. Not knowing it was the tealette she turned her head.

Only she was met with teal eyes and the same soft lips she kissed a minute ago. He was as surprised as she had been as well. Pulling away shortly after she sat down with a blush on her face and looked to the side.

The other vocaloids stayed quiet until Miku simply gave the command to Lily. They continued the game and it all ended with Rin and Lily kissing however unlike the two who now was looking opposite ways, they kissed each other back. When it was over they looked on the two divas.

Deciding to leave them alone for a bit they left the room. Silence continued between the two before finally Miku peeked over at the pinkette.

"Luka?" The taller star turned and under her gaze Miku felt more nervous about what she was about to say. "About.. What happened. Did you mainly do it because of the game or..." Knowing what she was asking Luka blushed.

"Well.. I would want to say it was because of the game but.. Then I would be lying. I wasn't planning on doing it really but their teasing became real unbearable. But I think I did it mostly because I really wanted to." What was she saying!? At this point Miku most figure out that she have feeling for her. The tealette nodded slowly then looked up on the celling.

"I-I told him to give me that dare..." Luka furrowed her eyebrows in slight confusion. She told him? What did she mean by that? "Luka?" Said girl turned and was met by a pair of lips on hers once again. "I wanted to kiss you to you know."

Luka was dumbfounded. Did Miku just say that or was it her hearing things she wanted to hear? But no, the tealette was blushing, waiting for her response.

"Really?" Was all she could say and Miku nodded. Blinking through her surprise Luka could only think of one way to really verify this. Putting her hands softly on Miku's cheeks she pulled the tealette to another kiss. And this time both sets of eyes closed and she kissed her back.

They stayed like that for who knows how long until they had to separate and breathe. Looking each other in the eyes the pinkette smiled. "Alright, we didn't have turns in the game right?" A little confused the smaller star shook her head. "Miku, truth or dare?"

"Ehm... Truth?" She said hesitantly not knowing what the pinkette was planning. Smiling she whispered something into her ear which made her wide eyed at first but then blushed. She whispered something back and Luka waited until Miku was going to ask her. "Eh.. Luka, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Whispering her own question Luka smiled and went up beside her. "I love you." The tealette was as relived to hear those words as Luka herself. She had not expected to reveal her secret to the smaller star in a game such as truth or dare.

"So who's gonna tell Wolf? You or me? You know he's going to figure us out faster then the others will. They still think it was the game that made us do this. Even though you'd think they'd figure it out themselves." Miku sighed.

"Well who knows? Maybe he won't figure out in a little while. " however suddenly the door to the room opened and a sparkling smiling boy was standing there.

"There you are. I've been looking for you. I heard you guys were bored so I thought to take you to the amusement park. Hm?" He looked at them with his blue eyes for a while. They looked shocked to say the least.

"Oh yeah. I heard about your truth or dare game. The others think you guys were brave to kiss each other even though you might not like each other in that way. So your secret is still intact."

"H-How did you?" He grinned and pointed towards his head.

"Sometimes it doesn't take a genius to figure stuff out. And besides.." He looked at them up and down. "The pose you're in tells me you probably just made out and then confessed. Typical confession scene. Seen pretty much everyone of them. Glad you guys confessed though. Took you ages."

"Let me ask you something Wolf. How long have you known?" Miku asked and the boy's grin turned to a teasing one.

"What do you mean I wonder. It was t hard to see Luka look on Miku when she was distracted with something else. Neither was it hard to see Miku do the same thing. I think you two were the only ones who didn't notice."

"Wolf.. You.." He turned around with a fist in the air.

"Alright! Lets get going to the amusement park! Don't wanna miss out on the love tunnel right?" He teased and then ran away when a leek flew past his head.

"I knew he was perverted but.." Miku growled and Luka chuckled.

"Well I told you he'd get it faster. But he figured us out before we did. I didn't really expect that." Miku shook her head with a sigh. Smiling the pinkette gave her lover a light kiss and stood up. "Come on. He's gonna come back and get us if we don't go." Miku smiled and got up as well. On their way out she caught Luka's hand and leaned lightly on her shoulder.

"I love you." Their fingers intertwined and a smile showed itself on the pinkette's features while she kissed the smaller on top of her head.

"I love you too."

**Me: alright.. this is short.. and it's old.. this was actually a story I wrote on my phone and just now discovered when I was deleting notes. I said to myself why the heck not and decided to post it. though I had to change a lot of things. this was back when I wanted to start my account. so sorry if it is a little bad but meh..**

**Miku: it's not that bad. I actually like it.**

**Me: that's just because you're kissing a lot in this. **

**Miku: is not! And to not let you get the chance of saying against me I'm going to cut this short. hope you liked this short story and review with thoughts and ideas for other one shots.**

**Me: That's not fair.. sigh.. I can understand if you think it's a bit bad but I tried to rewrite most of it so it at least was read worthy. **

**Luka: See you next time everyone :3**


End file.
